The Mistake
by CheeriosRockMySocksOFF
Summary: Set a while in the future, Saku/Kaku. M for later chapters maybe. I suck at summaries, sorry!
1. Wake Up

**I don't own anybody, thank you ahead of time for reading. Its set after Sasuke kills Itachi, quite a few years actually. Hope you like it!**

Chapter One

Sakura nearly fell out of bed when the rough banging on her door woke her up. _Who could be here at this ungodly hour? Someone had better be dead._ She thought to herself as she stumbled towards the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" She ripped open the door. "WHO the…." Her words trailed off at the sight before her. A man she hadn't seen in almost half a year, and entirely by his choice. He was too pale, his clothes looked wet, and he was leaning heavily on the doorframe.

"Hey Sakura." Kakashi managed before lurching towards her. Sakura yelped and tried to catch him, only succeeding in slowing his descent towards the floor. He grunted as she laid him out, wiping the dampness from his clothes on her silk pajama shorts.

"Kakashi, what is…" Again a realization cut her short; it wasn't water she had wiped on her shorts, it was blood. "Kakashi! Wake up! Stay awake!"

"Ummmphnnn." He mumbled as she forced him upright and helped him limp to her bed, letting out a piteous moan as he lay down. Sakura wasted no time in tearing off the remnants of his shirt to assess the wounds. There were many but only a few were deep. They'd need to be cleansed and bandaged and a few of them required stitches.

"Kakashi, don't fall asleep. I'm going into the other room to get some things. Keep talking to me, okay?" Sakura gave him a gentle shake. "What time is it?" And with that she headed to grab her supplies from the bathroom, and a bottle of vodka from the freezer.

"Its late… Why are you awake so late, Sakura-chan?" He mumbled some other things that she couldn't quite make out, but it didn't matter as long as he was talking and he was awake.

"This is going to sting a bit, don't squirm!" She prepared him as she poured some of the vodka on his chest. He grunted but stayed still. "Good, you're doing great."

She began work on the more serious wounds, stitching them closed and spreading a cream on them to help them heal. Turning her attention to the less serious scratches, she pressed some herbs for healing against them and dressed all of them.

"I'm going to need you to roll over, I'll help you." She found an unscathed area on his shoulder and heaved as he rolled, making another rather unhappy sound. She repeated the process for the wounds on his back. By now he reminded her of a stuffed animal that had gotten so old that the patches out numbered the sections of original fur. Kakashi rolled over onto his back and grabbed the bottle of vodka off the nightstand, downing the remains and relaxing a tad.

"Hey, don't pass out on me yet. Are those all the injuries? Are there any wounds on your legs?" She spoke clearly and loudly, afraid he'd be too out of it to respond.

"No." He grunted and closed his eyes.

_Great, just great._ Sakura thought as she assessed the damage he had done. His shirt was in a damp pile on the floor, her sheets were splashed with his blood, which was also on a fair amount of her and her med kit was in disarray on the nightstand. _He would show up, make a mess and leave me to clean it up. Typical!_

But she couldn't help noticing that he looked sweet all sprawled out and asleep. Minus the blood and bandages of course. _But he's still wearing that silly mask, I wonder if I could just get a peek…_ Her hand reached out slowly, her eyes watching the steady rise and fall of his chest. Fingertips curled around the edge of it, and she almost pulled it down but stopped. _Its wrong, if he wanted me to see then he'd show me. Damn curiosity trying to get the better of me!_

She let go and was taking back her hand when Kakashi snatched it, fingers forming an iron grip on her wrist. She yelped involuntarily.

"Stay, please?" He asked and tugged on her arm. With a soft smile Sakura let him lead her into the bed to curl up with her head on his chest. He made no sound to indicate if it hurt or not, just wrapped his arm tightly around her and resumed his slow steady breathing. Over the blood and sweat she could smell his scent, and it soothed her as she drifted to sleep next to him.


	2. He's Returned

Chapter Two

Morning rays had been streaming through her window for hours when Sakura finally opened her eyes. _I had the strangest dream._ She thought as she snuggled closer to Sasuke. _SASUKE!_ She woke up abruptly; _Sasuke dumped me two weeks ago. So who is this?_

As she propped herself up and peeked at the face belonging to the warm body holding hers. _Kakashi! So that wasn't a dream. I wonder how he got so hurt, and why he came here. _Pondering, she lay back down. He must have sensed she had moved because Kakashi rewrapped his arms around her and snuggled closer to her, pulling her back against him.

"Uhhhhn." He moaned as the pain of the motion kicked in. "Sakura? Why are you in my bed? And why does everywhere hurt so much?" But he didn't move to release her.

"You showed up on my doorstep late last night, as to how you got there… I was hoping you knew." Sakura pulled out of his grasp, turning to face him. She found her face much closer to hers than she had expected, she could smell the vodka on his breath. "What happened to you?"

"To which instance are you referring?" He grinned under his mask, mischievous as always.

"You can start with last night, and work backwards." She frowned at him, six months ago he'd disappeared with no explanation. She'd gone to the hokage and only gotten a cryptic _"He'll be back when its finished."_

"We were undercover and finally had a trap set up. But I think we were ambushed. I got the target cleanly but the water jounin I was working with went down. I just barely made it out." Kakashi's face scrunched up as he remembered. "I was hurt, so I came here. I knew you'd patch me up and probably do a better job than the night shift grunts at the hospital." The tension drained out and he smiled.

"Why didn't you tell us you were taking a solo mission? I-we didn't know where you were and nobody would tell us anything." She remembered how it had hurt that he'd left without a goodbye or an explanation.

"What's the point of telling someone if you don't know when or if you'll be back? I just thought I'd see everyone when I got back." Kakashi pulled away and started to get out of bed, clutching his side but still moving.

"Wait." She grabbed his shoulder. "You shouldn't be out of bed for a couple days. You can stay here."

"Sure you don't mind me stealing your bed?" Kakashi teased as he settled back down.

"Pssh, stealing? Like I'm giving up my own bed just because you collapse at my door. Dream on." She threw back.

"OooOoooh, so we're sharing?" He grabbed for her waist to pull her close, but she was already scooting out of bed and his smile fell.

"Just until you're better, and now I need to go wash your blood off me." She stretched and headed for the bathroom, displaying the dried blood caked up to her elbows.

_I thought this would be easier, I thought if I could just put some distance between us I could be happy for her. I could move on, I could forget her. _Kakashi mused after she left the room. _So why did I show up __**here?**__ Why does it still make my stomach turn that she's with him, why am I so happy after one night of just sleeping with her in my arms than I have been in months? I'm fucked…_

As Sakura closed the door and turned on the water, she let the mask down. Her smile faded and the tears came. _Did I-we really mean so little that he can just up and leave without a second thought? Why is he back, why is he here?_ She shed her now ruined clothes and stepped under the water, letting it wash the blood off and clear her mind. _I can't be bursting into tears around Sasuke; he'd think it had something to do with him. _

Clean and feeling better, Sakura ventured back into her room to grab her outfit and then back into the bathroom while she changed. She had spent days deciding exactly what to wear to meet him, whatever he wanted she was going to look damn fine while she figured it out. Finally she had settled on a soft pink silk camisole under a button up white sweater and a black skirt that ended just above her knee and swayed softly as she moved. _Shit, I left my hose in the other room. _

She grabbed them out of her dresser and started back into the bathroom again but stopped, _Fuck it, its not like Kakashi will care if I put them on here. I won't be indecent or anything._

Kakashi's eyes were glued to her as she rolled her stockings all the way up one very nice leg and hooked it to her garters and then again for the other leg. Sakura didn't know that lying on her bed he had the proper angle to notice her lace panties matched the camisole, or that he was picturing the matching bra that went with them.

"Hot date?" Kakashi asked as she fastened the ankle strap on her black stilettos.

"Not exactly, I'm meeting Sasuke." She made a face and stood experimentally, she had never been very good with high heels but they were sexy and she needed all the confidence she could get today.

"So meeting your boyfriend doesn't count as a hot date anymore?" Kakashi raised his eyebrows, giggling a little as she tested out the shoes.

"Not when he's your ex. I don't even know what he wants to talk about." She spun and flashed a big smile when she stayed standing.

"Come here." His tone was suddenly serious, but Sakura was in a playful mood. She gave him her best sexy face and stalked towards him, swinging her hips and almost stomping her stilettos.

"Yes?" She gave a ridiculous voice and sat on the edge of the bed with a pout.

"Here." Kakashi sat up and unbuttoned her sweater, keeping that unreadable straight face. "Now you're perfect, don't ever let him forget what he's missing out on." He finally smiled and touched her cheek. Sakura blushed.

"Let me make you something to eat before I go." She hopped off the bed like a scared bunny and practically ran to the kitchen. _He's being so sweet._ _Why would he do that?_

She pondered this as she fixed him lunch and some healing tea.

"I'll be back as soon as I get this over with, and all that food had better be gone when I come back!" She teased, pointing her finger like a teacher scolding a student. He just smiled and waited for her to leave before removing his mask and scarfing down the food. _This tea tastes like death! I bet she put herbs or something in it… Gross!_


	3. Mix Up

Chapter Three

Sakura jogged the last few blocks to the café, hoping she would beat him there. But Sasuke was already at a table sipping tea and looking aggravated. _Shit! Actually, let him wait for a while and see how it feels._ Her mind went back to her last date with him, how she had dressed up and he had never showed. After an hour she returned home, depressed, only to find a note under her door. It was that note that told her how it was over between them. She smiled, remembering how good she had felt when she burnt that note.

"Hey Sasuke!" She greeted him cheerily, snagging a chair.

"Sakura, you're late." He replied, even his tone annoyed. She did not how his gaze had lingered on her chest, exposed as it was in just the camisole.

"Sorry, I missed my alarm. So what's up?" She gave her order to the waitress, only half paying attention to Sasuke.

"What's up? That's all you have to say to me after weeks? Did you even care?" Sasuke went from annoyed to angry, leaning out of his seat towards her.

"Oh, that." She feigned disinterest, watching as it deflated him a bit. Its hard to stay mad at someone when they honestly don't care.

"Sakura…"

"No, you're right. I'm being cold. How have you been? I heard you're hooking up with Hinata, she's a sweet girl." Sakura gave him her best blank face, like she hadn't cried for a whole day when he left. And for two when she saw him and Hinata together just four days after the note. _He doesn't deserve to see my pain._

"It's not like that. Hinata was a fling, she's nothing like you." He reached for her hand. "I made a big mistake. Can you forgive me?" Sakura smiled and Sasuke returned it. She paused not sure how to respond, hadn't she wished for him to come back to her? Isn't this what she wanted?

"Sakura, did you come from the hospital? You've got blood on your sweater." Sasuke filled the silence. _Kakashi, I can't forget he's back. _Just thinking about him waiting for her when she got home made her smile. With that smile she turned to Sasuke and answered him.

"I forgive you Sasuke, for pressuring me and fooling around behind my back when I still said no. I forgive you for dumping me in a note instead of face to face. I even forgive you for flaunting poor Hinata around like she justified your actions. I forgive you-" Sasuke's face lit up, and dropped when Sakura pulled her hand away. "But I will never go back to you. I don't love you, and I deserve so much more than you would give me. I hope you and Hinata are very happy together." She leaned over and kissed his cheek, and then left.

"And yeah, you made a BIG mistake when you let go of me." She called over her shoulder when he stood up to follow her. "Biggest mistake of your life."

"_Kakashi! Did you hear?" Naruto ran to catch up with his teacher._

"_Hear what?" Kakashi waited, knowing Naruto it was probably some useless information about a mission everyone already knew._

"_Sasuke finally asked Sakura out! I'm kind of pissed its not me dating her, but if it has to be anyone I'd rather it be one of us." Naruto rubbed his head at his confession, not noticing the surprise on Kakashi's face._

"_She must be happy, she's been chasing him since they were kids." Kakashi said blankly._

"_Took him long enough if you ask me, but it happened!" Naruto skipped off to spread the news, being the town gossip._

_Kakashi stayed still, thinking. Did she really like that spoiled annoying kid? He had thought they had grown close after her twentieth birthday party. She had gotten really drunk and he had taken her home. On her front step she had turned and kissed him, too drunk to care that his mask was in the way. They never mentioned it after that kiss, but she had started to talk to him more when they all trained together. And outside of training they would get food or go somewhere. Usually with the whole team, but she would sit next to HIM, she would talk to HIM, and she would sneakily hold HIS hand. Not whiny little Sasuke's. Had he made it all up? Was he really falling for a woman who loved that pretentious child?_

_Angry and confused Kakashi had wandered the streets to think. The only conclusion he came to was that he needed to get out, get away and forget her since she obviously cared for another. He sat outside the Hokage's office until dawn and requested a solo long-term mission outside of Konoha. He left that afternoon._

Kakashi sat bolt upright in bed, woken out his dreams by Sakura closing the door.

_Except it wasn't a dream, it was the day I decided to give her up. _He smiled at Sakura as she came in, stripped off her shoes and flopped over on the bed. He braced for the movement to send pain shoot throughout his body but felt none. Confused he felt his wounds, they weren't numb but they didn't hurt either.

"Sakura, what was in that tea you gave me?" He eyed her suspiciously.

"Tea? Shouldn't have been anything in…." An odd look passed over her face and she sprinted to the kitchen. "FUCK!"

"I'm sorry, I mixed them up." She said sheepishly as she came back.

"Mixed what up?"

"There's this new concoction we are testing at the hospital, seeing what it can do. They gave me some to have at home in case it turns out to be beneficial."

"You gave me an experimental drug hidden in my tea, on accident?"

"Well it worked didn't it! It's supposed to speed up healing time. Here, lemme check them! I wanna see!" Sakura began undressing some of the wounds as Kakashi eyed her like a thief near his wallet. But sure enough, all but the really deep ones were fully healed. The ones that had required stitching were healed enough to have the stitches removed. She stroked the thin pink lines that had stained her sheets just last night, amazed.

All Kakashi noticed was that she had soft hands and she was touching him. He loved the way her face lit up when she figured out something new. He could almost see the wheels turning in her head, thinking up uses for the concoction.

She noticed that she had been feeling his chest for a while now and that Kakashi was looking at her, she blushed and started to pull her hands back. Kakashi caught her wrists, keeping her hands against him. She could feel her face getting redder as she looked up to meet his eyes. His deeps sapphires burned into her soft jade pools and froze her. She was too afraid to move, so scared she'd break the moment and he would pull away.

Her heart dropped when he let go of her wrists, but she still couldn't look away. Like a deer in the headlights she watched him pull down his mask. He was gorgeous! Full pink lips and a strong jaw completed a face that looked like it belonged in a magazine, selling anything because it could. And that beautiful face got closer and closer as she sat mesmerized, until his lips softly brushed hers. _HE KISSED ME!_


	4. A Visitor

Chapter Four

Kakashi's lips brushed Sakura's and she unfroze. She kissed back, sliding her hands up over his broad shoulders to twine her hands in his shaggy silver hair. He had a moment of surprise as she responded, but then he was in control and nibbling her lip to draw a whimper out of her. His hands had made their way to her hips as he pulled away from the kiss to drag her closer to him.

She scooted over until she was sitting inches away from him with her legs wrapped loosely around him. He swept the hair back from her face and grabbed a fistful of the pink silk, straining her head back to expose her neck. Kakashi pressed his lips to the sensitive spot behind her ear as she gasped. He kissed and bit at the soft skin until she tightened her legs, pressing her hard against him.

It was his turn to groan as her breath came in ragged gasps.

"Kakashi." She whispered against his ear.

"Yes." She could feel his hot breath on her neck still and she bit her lip to keep in a moan.

"Kakashi, I…" She couldn't think with his lips brushing her neck sending tingles all over her body.

"You?" He teased, grazing his teeth along her throat, loving the way she responded by moaning and pressing against him without thinking.

Her doorbell went off, interrupting them. Kakashi growled, sending shivers down her spine. Sakura was suddenly very unhappy that anyone knew where she lived. Kakashi looked toward the front door, but still held her close.

"I guess I should get that." She managed to get out.

"If you have to…" Kakashi growled and bit her neck, making her yelp and giggle, before he let go of her. "Tend to it, but be quick." He grinned evilly at her.

She got to her feet carefully, not trusting them to hold her. With a look over her shoulder and the man she loved in her bed, she straightened her clothing and went to the door.

"Sasuke, what now?" She asked, exasperated as she opened the door.

"Why are you being so horrible about this? It was one slip up and I'll never do it again. Why won't you take me back?" Sasuke argued, stepping over the threshold into her apartment.

"Sasuke…" She tried to explain, but Kakashi stepped out of the bedroom and took care of that himself.

"Because she's not like you, she's better. Sakura would never go running around looking for someone else if she had someone." Kakashi wrapped his arms around Sakura from behind and place a soft kiss on her neck, looking at Sasuke to watch the vein throb in his forehead. "And she has someone."

Sakura was too distracted by Kakashi's arms around her and ecstatic that he had called her his that she practically forgot Sasuke was there until he spoke.

"Hahaha, you're pathetic Kakashi. Preying on Sakura when she's vulnerable, filling up her head with ideas that you care for her." Kakashi's arm's squeezed her harder. "And you Sakura, I would call you a gold digger but I doubt the geezer has any money for you to go after. Really? The best you can come up with to get back at me is our ancient teacher? So sad."

"Why you little!" Kakashi was about to leap over Sakura and knock out Sasuke's teeth when Sakura interrupted him.

"You're wrong, Sasuke. You were only a placeholder while Kakashi was gone. Didn't you ever wonder why I took two days to decide whether I wanted to go on a date with you or not?" Sasuke glared at her. "I ran straight to Kakashi's house to tell him how I felt. It was only after I knew he was gone that I agreed because I thought anybody was better than nobody."

"I'm so sorry." Kakashi wrapped his arms around her again and snuggled into her hair. "I didn't mean to leave you like that."

"Sasuke, get out. GET OUT!" Sakura shrieked at him.

"You're just a stupid slut!" Sasuke managed to get out, before Kakashi was there, throwing him back out of the doorway and slamming it in his face.

"He doesn't know what he's talking about." Kakashi turned to her, shocked to see she was crying.

"Why did you disappear? Why did you leave without anything?" She pushed at him when he came to hug her. "No, tell me why! Tell me you're not going to just run off again."

"Do you really want to know why I left?" Kakashi asked, holding onto the hands she had pushed him with.

"Yes." She sniffled, but her tears were slowing.

"Naruto came to see me, all excited that you and Sasuke were finally together. I was upset and couldn't understand why you would pick him." She looked up at him. "I thought you liked me, at least a little. But Naruto said you were with Sasuke and I thought I was in love with someone who didn't love me back. So I ran, I ran and I tried to forget you. For six months I tried to forget you but I couldn't."

"Naruto is such a freaking gossip." Sakura choked out, looking up at him. "I told Sasuke I needed to think about it and went to find you. I thought I wanted him because of that stupid old crush. But when he offered I didn't feel anything, I just thought 'Oh, well.' So I ran to see you, to ask you if you wanted me but you weren't there. And you never came back so I said yes."

"Well weren't we just fools." He said as his arms enveloped her in a comforting hug.

"Too stupid to trust each other." Sakura looked up at him. "Never again."

"Never again." Kakashi agreed, scooping her up in his arms and taking her back to the bed.

"Did you mean it?" Sakura asked as she lay on the bed, cuddling against him.

"Mean what?" Came the voice from behind her.

"That you were mine."

"Yes, if you want me to be."

"I'd like that, and I'm yours."

"Forever and always." Kakashi pulled her closer. "What were you trying to say earlier?"

"What do you mean?" Sakura lied.

"When I was exploring your neck, you tried to say something."

"I don't…" She was cut short but the whimper as he nibbled at her neck again, holding her tight so she couldn't get away.

"Don't lie to me little lady, I can do this all day long until you talk." He continued his assault on her throat.

"I… I…"

"You?"

"I… I love you." Kakashi froze. "I'm sorry, I messed everything up. I'm not supposed to say it so soon. Shit." Sakura tried to get up, but he held her down by him. Pulling her shoulder he turned her to face him.

"I love you too." Kakashi grinned and kissed her.


	5. Girl Time

Chapter Five

Sakura lay next to Kakashi, breathing in his scent and basking in his warmth while he dozed. _It may heal you quickly, but it looks like that compound really exhausts you in the process._ She was still finding it hard to believe that what she had wanted for so long was right beside her, and wanted her back. Sakura kept staring at him and holding him; afraid if her focus wavered he'd disappear again. _No, he's staying this time. He promised!_

All too soon Sakura's stomach started growling. _I forgot; I never got a chance to eat what I ordered before rushing back to Kakashi._ Regretfully she slipped out of his arms; hoping she wouldn't wake him. Kakashi grunted in his sleep and shifted but stayed in dreamland.

Sakura grabbed some dried cherries to tide her over while she made real food. Learning from her past experiences she knew it was a bad plan to cook hungry. Everything sounded good when your blood sugar was low, but everything mixed in the same dish didn't taste very good.

The rice was on the stove and Sakura was chopping vegetables when she heard Kakashi get up.

"Not that I'm complaining, but you'll catch a cold if you walk around all the time without your shirt." Sakura tried to look stern but couldn't keep the goofy grin off her face. "I'm making some stir fry if you want any."

"Is my flabby belly disturbing you?" He joked, leaning back in a stretch that showed off his chiseled body to best advantage.

"I said no complaints, I'd just hate to have to play nurse every over week when you're sick." Sakura ran her hands up his body to wrap around his neck and pull him close, hoping it displayed her approval.

"Playing nurse, eh? Does that come with a uniform?" Kakashi kissed her softly. "But I should head home pretty soon, or after that stir fry. I'm starving!"

"Head home?"

"If I don't shower I'll start to stink, and you probably need to wash those bloody sheets. Aren't you sick of me hogging your bed?"

"There's plenty of room and I like the way you smell!"

"You won't like it tomorrow morning." He pulled away. "Besides, if I hang around you too much longer I might not be able to contain myself."

"Contain yourself?" Sakura was immediately distracted by his hands moving from her waist down to cup her butt; yelping as they lifted her onto the counter. She was now almost on eye level with Kakashi as he spoke.

"Yes, contain myself. It requires more self control than you know not to take you right here." Sakura's heart was racing and that didn't seem like too bad of an idea.

"And why don't you?" She hooked her heels on his thighs and brought him closer.

"You deserve better than that. From the look on Sasuke's face he didn't get anywhere with you, and your first time should be wonderful. I want to make your first time memorable." Kakashi moved in to whisper in her ear. "I want to make your first time that piece of chocolate cake you eat after a long fast. So we need to fast for a while, make it so much more worth it."

"And you can't fast here?" She knew her voice betrayed that she wanted to break fast at the first possible moment.

"Not twenty four seven. Not with the way you respond to me, making me forget everything but how much I want you." Kakashi pulled back and leaned against the edge of the island. "I won't cut corners with you Sakura, not even when you'd let me. I know you as a friend and now I need to get to know you as a boyfriend. I'm going to take you out, stay in with you and I don't think it counts as a date if we live together and just stay home."

"You want to date me?" Sakura crossed her legs and her arms, suddenly aware that he could see up her skirt if he chose to look. "I've known you for years already. I wait ages to finally tell you I love you and then you want to wait some more?"

"Yes. I want to date you. No, I don't want to wait a minute longer than I have to but I feel like it's cheating to skip ahead. What if three dates in you decide I'm boring?"

"You're not boring." Sakura sighed.

"We'll just have to see." Kakashi turned and started cutting the vegetables Sakura had neglected. She hopped off the counter and went to grab the spices.

"I hope you know I'm not going to make this fast easy on you." Sakura said, putting the pan on the stove. "Although you're the one walking around all half naked and tempting!"

"I'm sorry my indecency offends you." He turned and gave her a peck on the cheek. "But I'll have to remember that you find me tempting." He ducked the spoon she threw at him but she didn't contest. The rest of cooking was like a quiet dance around the stove. Kakashi chopping vegetables and dropping them in the pan and Sakura stirring them in the sizzling oil and throwing in spices to taste. Finally she threw in the rice, giving the two a quick toss to mix them together.

After pulling up chairs to the island they were both too hungry to talk while they ate. _Once we finish eating, Kakashi is going to leave. I hate this stupid fast and it's barely just begun!_

"I guess I should be going." Kakashi put their plates in the sink and started towards the door, Sakura remaining in her seat.

"When and where?" She finally turned to look at him when he reached the door.

"What?"

"When and where is our first date? You said you wanted to date me but you didn't even ask me out!" Sakura stomped over to him and crossed her arms, pouting.

"How about tomorrow night we watch a movie here?" He asked.

"You bring the movie, I'll bring the popcorn." She rose to her tiptoes to kiss him, and he surprised her by pulling her against him and kissing back roughly. But then he was gone, closing the door and leaving her breathless. "I really hate this fast." She mumbled going to clean the dishes.

On the way she caught sight of herself in the mirror. _It's so weird to think back and see how much I've changed._ The black skirt still hung smoothly, like she hadn't lied down in it. Her silk camisole had ridden up, exposing her toned stomach and scrunching at her breasts. When she had turned 17 and was still almost flat chested with narrow hips, she had despaired thinking she would spend her life with the body of an adolescent boy. But where Ino had developed early and then stopped, Sakura was a late bloomer. Her chest grew into a C cup and her hips filled out, turning her into a curvaceous woman. Tugging the camisole as straight as she could and trying to fix her bed head, Sakura turned a quick circle in the mirror admiring what she'd grown into.

Sakura washed the dishes and headed in to strip the bed. Pulling the sheets and pillowcases into a wad, she was almost sad to remove them. They did smell like Kakashi beneath all the blood and his scent was something she never thought she'd tired of. _No matter how much he contests he stinks, I don't believe him!_

Burying her nose in them she breathed deep, smelling his minty aftershave, his smooth cologne, and underneath all that she smelled the pine that clung to his skin. He always smelled of pine, even on the days he forgot his cologne and didn't have time to shave. Sighing she dropped the pile in the bathtub, running it full of cold water and dumping a scoop of clothes detergent in for them to soak in. _If I'm lucky the blood might actually come out and I won't have to replace them_.

Rifling through her wardrobe she kept all the linens, towels, and blankets in she found the pale green sheets she was looking for. Her mother had given them to her when she first moved out, _"They match your eyes, sweetheart."_ Humming while she worked she redressed the bed, throwing a blanket at the end. _I have a feeling the beds going to be colder without him._

Chores done for now, she settled into some paperwork she had brought home from the hospital. She usually did this on weekends, trying to get Monday's work part done so she didn't start the week feeling like she was already behind. _The others can tease me about being an overachiever all they want, I have a relaxed start and they usually have to stay after. That's what happens when you come to work hungover from the weekend._

A third of the way through the stack Sakura's phone went off.

"Get dressed, I'm coming over!" Ino said, hanging up before Sakura could respond that she was actually up. Unlike most Saturdays, where she slept late catching up on the sleep she missed during the week. Wondering what Ino was so worked up over Sakura pot the teapot on the stove, _No time for a lecture from Ino about the benefits of tea. _

"_Tea will save your life one day!" Ino shrieked._

"_Oh really?" Sakura shot back._

"_Really, if there's no tea around I might just kill someone." Ino joked._

Ino stormed through the door and collapsed on the ground, downing a cup of the tea from the floor picnic.

"Careful! I just poured it!" Sakura said a little too late, Ino had spat it out and looked none too happy.

"Ugh, just perfect." Ino poured another cup and held it so it could cool. "Now spill!"

"About what?" Sakura sipped her tea, wondering what had happened.

"Lets start with the naked silver fox Sasuke walked in on you with, unless there's something else you want to tell me? What other secrets are you keeping from me?" Ino almost threw her tea at Sakura, but thought better of it. Tea isn't to be wasted.

"Oh, that."

"OH? Start at the beginning and leave no details out, missy!"

"He came back. Or more he came here, bloody and barely conscious. I patched him up." Sakura gulped tea, hoping Ino would leave it at that.

"You patched him up, that's it? Love we're talking about the teacher you've been head over heels for since forever. And you're telling me you didn't get as much as a 'Thank you for saving my life' hug?" Ino scrutinized her long time friend.

"Well no. He asked me to stay so we shared the bed."

"Define 'shared'."

"I…slept in his arms." Sakura blushed. _How am I going to tell her about the dirty parts if I have this much trouble admitting we cuddled?_

"Sasuke said he was here AFTER you had lunch with him. Don't think I'm going to give up so easily."

"He wasn't exactly in a state to travel, you talked to Sasuke?" Sakura tried to switch roles, but Ino would have none of that. She waved her hand dismissively and retaliated.

"Naruto told me Sasuke's side, you know how terrible he is with a secret. By the way expect him to run over and grill you as well. But I beat him here!" Ino beamed.

"Well, he stayed in bed with some tea while I saw…him." Sakura sighed, was there no was out of this? "And when I came back his wounds were healed. The powder the hospital is testing really works!"

"Don't try to distract me with new drugs for the job. Why was Kakashi naked?"

"He wasn't naked!" Ino had her suspicious face on. "Do you want the whole story or not? Because I'll start lying if you don't quit interrupting me!"

"Well then stop trying to get out of telling it and I won't need to steer you back to the proper course of the conversation." Ino countered.

"He kissed me." Sakura sighed. "And when I say kissed, I mean **KISSED**. It was…everything and more." She lost herself for a minute remembering.

"After…?" Ino prompted.

"It started to turn into more than a kiss when Sasuke showed up and ruined it. And I'll have you know he was only missing his shirt because I got rid of it to dress his wounds!" Sakura justified.

"Whatever, we both know you've been aching to see under those clothes. Did he take his mask off? How does he look?" Ino leaned in.

"Beautiful, gorgeous, god-like can't even come close. He confronted Sasuke and told him we were together now and he had no chance."

"Glad someone told him, I couldn't stand another day of him going on about how if you'd just give in then you two could rebuild his clan. Vomit, can't believe he didn't know he was runner up."

"He knows now, I told him."

"Good for you; but get back on to the dirt."

"Kakashi loves me. But he has this stupid rule!" Sakura ranted. "He won't sleep with me until we've dated and 'gotten to know each other'. I hate it! Why can't we just skip those things? I know him, he knows me."

"Actually, it's a smart move." Ino interjected.

"What? Aren't you the one who has been telling me to go out and get laid already?"

"You have a chance with the guy who holds your heart, but he already dropped it once. He's making sure you feel safe handing if over before he goes further. He knows he screwed up." Ino paused. "He does know he screwed up right?"

"Yeah, we talked about that. I trust him! This stupid rule is going to be the end of me." Sakura groaned.

"When are you going to see him again and what's your plan?" Ino was like a dog with a bone.

"Plan? I need a plan. Ugggh!" Sakura bemoaned.

"Yes, a plan."

"Well, he's coming over tomorrow night to watch a movie."

"Okay, we can work this. We're going out to dinner before hand." Ino held up a hand at the complaint she hadn't even mouthed yet. "Don't question my methods! We will have him eating out of the palm of your hand before you know it."

_I have to play games? I thought you didn't need those if he loved you. Why is everything so complicated,_ Sakura thought to herself and Ino continued to rattle on about her proven methods. Sakura was having a hard time focusing, 'Oh, It Is Love' by Hellogoodbye had been playing on a loop in her head since he left and she missed him.


	6. First Date Part I

Chapter Six

Ino finished outlining her ingenious plan and ran off to her hot date. Ino always seemed to have a date to get to or a boy to 'accidentally' bump into and chat up. _We'll know the world is wrong the day she settles down._

Also true to her word, Naruto showed up an hour after Ino left.

"Tell me everything! No secrets between friends." Naruto joking punched her in the shoulder. It was true, they had become really good friends in the last couple years. He still joked that they were destined to end up together, but they both knew they would die friends and nothing more. "I thought I was in line after Sasuke for some sweet Sakura time!"_ As always!_ She chuckled as he settled into a chair and she went to make some more tea.

"Kakashi is back." She said, flipping on the burner and grabbing a cup of instant ramen. Naruto seemed to be in constant need of it, _I wonder if he'd shrivel up and die if he went a day without it._

"I figured that out from Sasuke. I want the whole story!" Naruto was like Ino when he smelled news, nagging until he got her to tell him.

"He showed up needing help, I patched him up and he slept over." Sakura poured the tea and some hot water in the ramen, slapping his hand when he reached for it. "Its not ready yet!"

"I know that! Keep going girlie." He nursed his hand, pretending she had really hurt him.

"There's really not much to it. He's back, we're together and that's the end of it."

"You always leave out the good parts when telling me!" Naruto pouted, trying to keep the joy off his face when she slid him the ramen.

"If you hadn't noticed girls tend to only tell certain details to other girls. Its nothing new."

"Whatever, I'll get Ino to tell me. And you didn't have to do that to Sasuke." He said between ramen bites.

"Its not my fault he showed up at my house and barged in. Don't forget he left me, AFTER he cheated on me." She replied, indignant.

"Yeah, I didn't know Hinata had it in her. Well maybe Kakashi could have put on some clothes. Sasuke said he was buck naked and getting all up on you."

"Sasuke is a dirty little liar. Kakashi was only missing his shirt because it was ruined. He only hugged me and kissed my cheek."

"Just telling you what I heard. So how is our old teacher?" He teased.

"He's good. Healed and back to stay." She couldn't keep herself from smiling, _He's back to stay._

"God damn woman, you love him don't you?" Naruto was horribly insightful sometimes. "And he loves you too? Oh its all over your face. Sakura and Kakashi, sitting in a tree K I S S I-" Sakura cut him off with a punch to the shoulder.

"If you only came over to taunt me, I have work to do."

"I came over for gossip," Naruto smiled. "And to check on you, Sasuke's my friend and all but he can be one hell of an ass when he wants to. I had to make sure you weren't out for blood."

"I'm not, I just want him to get over all this so we can all be a team again. He should be off playing house with Hinata, I really think she'll be good for him." She was touched that Naruto was picking her side over Sasuke. They were really close too.

"Me too, she's perfect for that whole **Rebuild the Clan** plan of his. She'd make a great mother." Naruto made fun of Sasuke, drawing a laugh out of Sakura. Naruto checked the time. "Oh, I've got to run!"

"Since when do you have a watch, or places to be?" Sakura eyed him suspiciously.

"Ino gave it to me for my birthday, remember? She was afraid I'd get into Kakashi's habit of being late everywhere." He got a suspicious look on his face. "As to places to be, that's a secret I will never tell!"

And with that he was out the door, leaving Sakura laughing and feeling even better. _Some of the Sasuke sludge is clearing up! I better get this work done so I can get to bed before the day can take a turn for the worse. _

Waking up with the sun, Sakura threw the now pink sheets in the washer (with copious amounts of bleach) and set about doing her daily training. _Have to push harder today, I did take yesterday off after all, _Sakura thought as she started in on the grueling workout she had been doing since passing the jounin exam. She kept improving, but it still beat the shit out of her. For years she had worked, hoping to one day get to where it was easy but she never seemed to improve enough to ace this workout. _Probably for the best, if I ever master it I'll have to set up a harder one to work on._

Sakura had loved the way her house was set up from the moment she saw it, the steps led up the a front door on the second floor instead of the first. The only way to get into the first floor was a staircase inside the house. The first floor also had a nice high ceiling and no inner walls, a perfect blank slate to set up her own training space. The second floor was like a regular house, the area split into a bedroom, a living room, a kitchen/dining area, a bathroom and a pantry/corner for the stacked washer and dryer. It was just right for a ninja, and she hoped she'd never have to move.

Sakura let herself stop the training when her muscles moved past pain and numb to twitching and shuffled upstairs to shower and eat. Nothing tasted quite as good as absolutely anything after training, especially knowing she could get clean afterwards.

Sinking into the steaming bath, Sakura ran over the plan Ino's plan in her head again. _It seems straightforward enough, but will it work? Is it cheating?_ She splashed around a bit as she pondered where it would go. _His control was slipping back when I wasn't instigating, I wonder if he'll fall for Ino's game. She's never lost before…_

Clean and decided, Sakura wrapped herself in a towel and settled down to finish off the paperwork she hadn't finished yesterday. Eventually (a couple hours later) the stack was finished and it was time to get dressed for Ino's plan. Setting out the outfit Ino had pieced together yesterday, Sakura started to think it was cheating. She knew how guys reacted when a girl wore certain things, and Ino's outfit would definitely get a reaction.

Ino had planned everything Sakura would wear from the underwear out. Sakura turned in the mirror, admiring the way the crimson dress hugged her curves and flowed out from her hips to swish above her knees. The black stilettos gave her some extra height and paired with the dark tinted hose she thought she looked like she should be heading to some swanky club. And of course underneath the dress were a matching set of lace panties, bra and garter belt in the same red. _This so feels like cheating, but I can't back out now. Ino would kill me!_

Sakura locked the door behind her and headed into town to waste a few hours with Ino and Naruto at what was either a very late lunch or an early dinner. _'Don't let him think you have nowhere better to be! Show up late.'_

At the café, Naruto gave her some catcalls and teased her. Ino double-checked she knew the plan and touched up her lipstick. "Your lips aren't red enough! There is no half-assing it in war."

"War? When did this become war?" Sakura blinked, supremely confused.

"As long as he has that rule it is war as far as I'm concerned. Love is always war."

"You're such a cynic!" Naruto complained. "Why can't you girls just be yourselves without all these mind games? If he likes you, you'll probably get the same result without them."

"Naïve." Ino muttered as she finished Sakura's makeup.

"Whatever, when's he going to be at your house?" Naruto changed the subject.

"I don't know, maybe around 7?" Sakura thought back on how he hadn't specified a time.

"Well it's half past, you might need to scoot your foxy ass home." Naruto checked his watch, missing how Ino had brightened seeing it on him.

"Shit Ino! You're supposed to be reminding me." Sakura left some money on the table and swatted at her friend.

"I'm just making sure you don't run home early and ruin my work, forehead!"

"See ya, Pig. Thanks Naruto!" Sakura took off running towards home, wishing that Kakashi was running late like always.

Sprinting up the stairs she saw that he had beaten her there, looking scrumptious in a gray t-shirt and jeans.

"Where are you coming from?" Kakashi remarked, taking in the Ino makeover.

"Ino and Naruto wanted to dress up and go to dinner, sorry it ran long." Sakura finished the stairs, unaware that the steep steps had flashed her garters and utterly distracted Kakashi. _I think this is the first time I've seen him in something other than his work clothes._

"Not your fault, I forgot to pick a time." He shook his head and followed her inside. "Where's my hello?"

"Hello, Kakashi." Sakura placed a kiss on his cheek and turned to go change.

"That is an absolutely dreadful hello, young lady." Kakashi caught her hand and pulled her with him as he walked backwards to the couch and sat down.

"Aw, you poor thing." She teased, hiking up her skirt a bit to straddle him and run her hands through his hair. "I didn't know your feelings were hurt."

"Very hurt, but I think you can make it up to me." He started to smile, running his hands up her legs, past the tops of her hose to grab her hips.

"Oh really?" Sakura asked, stopping her lips just above his. "How so?"

"Guess." Kakashi covered that last tiny distance to capture her lips in a strong kiss. Sakura pressed back, letting him guide her lips down against his. She broke the hiss when she felt the seam of his jeans brush her through the lace. But Kakashi was kissing her again before she could say anything, his grip moving her hips back and forth across the seam and putting some pressure behind it.

"Kakashi…" Sakura broke this kiss and mumbled. Her hands slid down to grasp handfuls of his shirt but she no longer needed him to guide her hips as they were moving of their own accord now. The friction was driving her crazy and she couldn't help herself. She whispered in his ear, hoping it would have the same reaction it had had on her. "Kakashi, please…please!"

Wrapping his arms around her he rolled them over, placing him on top of her on the couch and his hips resumed rubbing the seam against. She moaned and didn't notice as he hiked her dress up. She missed him slipping his hand into her panties, she missed the look in his eyes and even how his breathing was speeding up to match hers.

She did notice when the friction stopped, but only had a second to whimper before his fingers were stroking her wetness and then two slipped just inside. Watching her face Kakashi found that spot just inside her that would spike her pleasure and rubbed small circles on it. Her eyes widened and she started to speak but he stole it with a kiss, feeling her moan against his mouth.

As suddenly as it had started, Kakashi withdrew. Sakura opened her eyes and she couldn't feel him or his mouth was on hers; he was sitting all the way on the other side of the couch, looking away from her.

"You are terribly unfair." Sakura complained, pulling herself into a sitting position and hugging her knees to her chest. _I should go change but I'm not sure my legs will support me._

"I got carried away." He looked over sheepishly. "But you shouldn't talk about unfair, tempting me like that."

"I was going to change…"

"You're not going to anymore?"

"I am, you just distracted me!" Sakura huffed, walking away on her wobbly legs as he chuckled.

_Ino's plan… really worked! Almost, at least. Is this how she gets all those boys to chase her?_ Sakura thought to herself as she looked for something less provocative to wear. That's when she noticed the note taped to her dresser.

_I knew you'd try to skip out on the plan! Outfit number two is in on your bureau, good luck._ Ino's not read. Sakura noticed the rather small pile of clothing on her bureau, _Exactly how skimpy is she going to try to get me to go? And when did she have time to plan a second outfit? Oh dear…_


End file.
